


Because You Loved Me

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [208]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: Prompt: i was just wondering for part of wish upon a star.  after everyone reunion at the mayors office what emma, killian, henry, snow, david and regina go to grannies for dinner as family.  also emma and killian decide to dance at grannies when a song comes on its because you loved me by celine dion





	Because You Loved Me

She woke up as her father called her name, her head resting on Killian’s chest, and her hands laced in his.

It had worked! Both her parents were awake, and Emma felt like crying. For the first time in weeks, things were looking up again. Her parents were out of the curse, her fiancé had returned, and they had a way to defeat the Black Fairy.

She watched as David and Killian made up, and Snow talked to the people of the town, who were all equally ecstatic that their curse had been broken.

They weren’t out of the clear yet, but when were they ever? There was always some curse, some evil, and some darkness, and Emma had long since learned to live in the moment, as opposed to waiting for a moment of peace in the chaos.

“Alright, I think this calls for a proper meal!” Granny said, as she ushered everyone out of the Mayor’s office.

“Killian,” she said softly, finding her Love, as she laced her fingers through his. He smiled softly at her as the towns people walked down Main Street and into the diner.

“I’m glad you’re both up,” she said to her parents as David pulled her into a hug. “I was really worried.”

Her voice broke softly, and Snow rubbed her back.

“We won’t leave you, Emma. Not again. You’re our family, our daughter, and if you think for even one moment that you’re in this alone, then you’re mistaken. We’re all going to be right beside you, when the time comes, fighting by your side,” Her father told her, as Killian nodded.

“Aye,” Killian nodded, “Personally, I would love to be the one to stab the woman.”

“Not if I shoot her first,” Snow seethed, “If she thinks she’s harming my daughter, she has another thing coming.”

“I love you all,” she said softly, as she hugged her son.

“And we love you, Mom,” Henry said softly.

The food came out in hoards, as Granny did so well, and they arranged the tables in a long picnic style manner. The diner was filled with laughing, talking, and general happiness, as the town celebrated the eye of the storm, and being filled with people who they cared about. It always amazed her to see the town as such and filled her with happiness as she knew the town was filled with people who she cared for, and would go to the end of the realms for.

She heard music begin to play from the jukebox, and looked over to see Ashley put on a track as Sean held his hand out to her.

Regina smiled at that, as she cleared the tables to the side, and let their son guide her onto floor.

“Snow?” David asked her as he held a hand out to her. Her mother laughed, and placed hers through his, and the two glided together across the floor.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

“Emma, will you do me the honour of giving me this dance?” Killian said softly, eyes twinkling at hers.

“Always,” she smiled, as she placed her hand in his and her other on his shoulder.

They danced together, and she felt her heart beat faster at the proximity. It hadn’t been long since he was gone, but she missed him, more than she ever knew she could.

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

“I’m sorry,” he said to her softly, “I wasn’t trying to run away, Emma. I was coming back to you, but Gideon sent me away. I never would have left you alone, not when you’re going through all of this right now. You don’t deserve that.”

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

 “I know,” she said, lifting the hand on his shoulder to cup his face. “I heard you through the shell, every last word. I know you didn’t want to leave. I knew you were doing everything in your power to get back to me, because I would have done the same. I didn’t give up hope that you would return to me.”

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

“I love you, Emma,” he said, pulling her in closely, “And when this is all over, I’m going to marry you, in front of everyone we love. I’m going to make you my wife. I don’t want another moment to pass without you. You’re it for me, Love. You’re my everything; my life, my light, my soul, my heart. You’re the world to me and I want to give you the stars.”

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

“I love you too,” she said softly, “Killian, I hated you so much when I first met you, because I knew I could fall for you, if I let myself. You were terrifying to me. And even through everything we went through, I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I kept waiting for you to leave, or to disappoint me, and let me down somehow. But you kept fighting to stay by me. You kept coming back, and proving yourself over and over. And I love you so much, Killian, that it feels like my heart might explode. So when this is all over, I will marry you.”

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, and he held her tightly. His lips moved against hers, and she let out a content sigh.

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

They had a long way to go before she ever did get her Happily Ever After, but at least for now, she was safe, and surrounded by people who she loved her and loved her.


End file.
